Por vez primera
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: Lo que en una tarde de tormenta puedes llegar a descubrir Lily/James


_Hola ^^_

_WoW hace Mucho tiempo que no publico nada. _

_Ahora vengo a probar suerte con un pequeño Lily/James. Espero que les guste n__n y si es así podrían regalarme un Review, si?_

_Liz Malfoy_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo simplemente los he tomado prestados, sin ningun fin de lucro xD

* * *

**Por vez primera**

No podía decir exactamente cuando se había vuelto tan popular, pero de pronto, un día así nada más, se vio rodeado de chicas queriendo desesperadamente estar a su lado como si él fuera algún tipo de icono de la música o persona importante o algo así. Él suponía que todo había empezado ese año en que las chicas ganaron siluetas interesantes y habían comenzado a usar las faldas mas cortas y escotes mas atrevidos. El año en que él creció como 10 centimetros en una semana y no se detuvo hasta llegar al metro ochenta. El año en que se dio cuenta que ya no era un niño y que sus sentimientos habían evolucionado hasta ponerse a la altura de la nueva etapa que estaba viviendo.

El proceso tampoco fue como si un dia se hubiera ido a dormir siendo un niño y a la siguente mañana se había levantado siendo un adolescente aparentemente bien parecido y super popular, desde luego que no. Pero si sintió el cambio, como una nueva fase comenzaba, y pensó con una sonrisa que ese cambió era bueno… o fue así hasta que en el nuevo grado de sus sentimientos y pensamiento apareció Lilian Evans.

Esa niña pelirroja que desde su entrada a Hogwarts, cuando tenían 11 años, se había destacado por ser la mas inteligente y sacar las mejores notas; esa niña que a James le encantaba molestar porque se veía tan chistosa enojada y porque resultaba mas interesante que cualquier otra niña del colegio, la única niña que no le caía mal; aunque al final del día seguía siendo eso, una niña.

Y entonces… dejó de ser una niña.

Bueno en realidad todas ellas dejaron de ser niñas molestas, porque de pronto a él le parecieron lindas e interesantes, y podía pensar en mil cosas que hacer con ellas y se sentía irremediablemente atraído a los bordes de esas faldas cortas y blusas desabrochadas. A veces ni siquiera lo hacía de forma consciente, es solo que sus hormonas se alborotaban sin control racional y no podía evitar autocomplacerse del hecho de que él también había crecido y se había vuelto atractivo para ellas.

James realmente nunca había tenido una baja autoestima, el amor de sus padres le hizo crecer amando quien era; pero tampoco se imaginó que su persona podía resultar tan interesante para las chicas. Bueno, para la mayoría de ellas.

Los cambios en la mayoría de las de su curso habían sido notorios, porque ellas habían buscado la forma de hacerse notar, pero Lily era diferente. No porque no hubieran cambios, sino porque ella parecía no querer que los demás los notaran. La sutileza con la que la tela de su blusa se volvía ligeramente mas ceñida en su pecho y sus largas piernas blancas como la nieve que de vez en cuando podía apreciar cuando la falda de Lily le juagaba una mala pasada y mostraban mas de lo debido, fue lo que le hizo a James notar que también había un cambio en ella. Por extraño que pareciera, y por mucho que sus hormonas se alborotaran cuando veían un escote cualquiera, en realidad el único cuerpo que le producía curiosidad era el de la pelirroja.

Volviendo al asunto de su popularidad, se volvía una verdadera molestia cuando la única persona que a él realmente le interesaba, parecía repelida por el hecho de que él fuera popular. En realidad James no había llegado a comprender del todo a las mujeres, mas bien las entendía casi nada… pero lo poco que entendía de ellas quedaba fuera de uso tratándose de Lily, ella era diferente del resto en tantos aspectos que ni siquiera la lógica que había encontrado con el resto se ajustaba a ella. Ella era como una gran incógnita que le producía una curiosidad mas allá de lo normal.

Y entonces fue que se dio cuenta que era porque lo que sentía por ella estaba mas allá de lo normal.

Fue una tarde en que la temporada de lluvia comenzaba cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, no, mas bien esa tarde fue cuando se atrevió a llamar por su nombre a lo que ya venía sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Fue un martes cualquiera a finales de octubre. Los días anteriores había lloviznado ligeramente sobre el castillo de Hogwarts pero nada demasiado grave como para obligar a los alumnos a mantenerse bajo techo. James se encontraba bajo un enorme roble, riendo con sus amigos mientras Peter contaba el vergonzoso episodio de su abuela en una playa muggle.

-…. La verdad es que yo nunca había ido, y no sabía que era malo que ella intentara nada en bicicleta…

La carcajada de Sirius fue tan fuerte que algunos alumnos se volvieron en su dirección, James negaba con la cabeza mientras reía e incluso Remus tuvo que sonreír ante la ingenua inocencia de su pequeño amigo.

Una gota que cayó del cielo se escurrió entre las hojas del roble y fue a parar directo a la nariz de Remus.

-Chicos creo que deberíamos entrar, pronto comenzará a llover.

Se escuchó un relámpago seguido de un estruendo.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y observaron a muchos alumnos corriendo hacia el castillo. Las gotas caían cada vez en mayor cantidad, parecía que esta vez si iba a llover en serio.

Justo al atravesar las puertas del castillo James escuchó la voz de Lily.

-¿Pero no está contigo? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Él no puede…! –un trueno que hizo vibrar las paredes del castillo apagó la voz de la pelirroja –No puede ser, tengo que ir a buscarlo

Y salió nuevamente. James la siguió sin pensarlo, no podía evitar querer estar cerca de ella, pero esto era diferente. La lluvia inmisericorde caía con tanta fuerza que no tomó mas de unos minutos para que la ropa de James se empapara por completo y se adhiriera a su cuerpo haciéndolo mas pesado; aunque en realidad no le importaba, su mente estaba concentrada en algo mas importante:.

_¿Desde cuándo Lily tenía un 'ÉL' por el cual preocuparse?_

Un sentimiento desconocido le revolvió el estómago y le hizo fruncir el seño. Nunca en sus quince años de vida había sentido algo parecido a eso pero por alguna razón estaba seguro que quienquiera que fuera ese '_él' _no iba a querer pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Lily después de que conociera a James.

Por estar perdido en su propio mundo no se dio cuenta que Lily se había detenido y lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué crees que haces Potter? –preguntó casi gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia.

-Te sigo –respondió automáticamente, deteniéndose. Se sentía estúpidamente incapaz de mentirle.

-¿Me tomas por tonta? Es evidente que me estas siguiendo pero ¿por qué? –la pelirroja frunció el seño, estaba profundamente molesta por tener a ese idiota siguiéndola. Es decir Potter, pasaba todo el día, todos los días hostigándola a mas no poder, pidiéndole citas, pidiéndole que fuera su novia, pidiéndole que aunque sea le dirigiera la palabra y ella simplemente lo aguantaba porque no había de otra. Estaban en la misma casa, llevaban las mismas asignaturas, se sentaban en la misma mesa, y por desgracia parecía que él estaba en todos los lugares donde ella estuviera. Era sinceramente exasperante pero esto era demasiado. ¿Seguirla bajo la lluvia?

James dudó. A pesar de que había hablado con muchas chicas, era diferente con Lily. Simplemente no sabía que decir. Su corazón se aceleraba y las palabras se le atoraban. Al final solo conseguía decir cosas incoherentes o pedirle que saliera con él. Como era lógico ella siempre se negaba pero él no se iba a rendir, tenía la esperanza que algún día las palabras pudieran salir correctamente de su boca y así expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Como es evidente que no tienes una razón –dijo la chica alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar –porque no te das la vuelta y regresas por donde viniste. –ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Había perdido mucho tiempo y tenía que encontrar a Michael porque… Observó un relámpago cortar el cielo y su posterior sonido la hizo estremecerse. ¿Dónde podría estar?

James observó el estremecimiento de la chica y entonces recordó que estaban bajo la lluvia y que hacía frío. Lily iba a coger un resfriado si seguía afuera y con esa ropa mojada. Entonces, mientras caminaba detrás de ella sin saber realmente hacia donde iba, reparó en que la ropa de la pelirroja estaba empapada y se adhería a su cuerpo revelando esa figura que hasta entonces sólo había podido imaginar. Podría haber jurado que su corazón se saltó un latido mientras la veía y es que su figura era mejor que la de cualquier chica que alguna vez hubiera visto. La blusa blanca de Lily se ceñía a su esbelta espalda y a una estrecha cintura que hacía perfecta armonía con sus caderas que tenían el ancho adecuado y que embobaban a James con cada ligero movimiento.

James sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose del torrente de pensamientos que aquel cuerpo le producían, quería a Lily mas de lo que alguna vez hubiera querido a una chica, y también… la deseaba… pero lo último que quería era hacer de Lily un objeto de fantasías sexuales. Ella no se merecía eso, se merecía algo un millón de veces mejor y por eso él tenía que aprender a controlarse para ser lo que ella se merecía

Por ella, para ella... su corazón latió con rapidez mientras se daba cuenta de una verdad que su corazón hacía tiempo había aceptado. Lily Evans le gustaba mas de la simple atracción, él estaba… enamorado de ella

La certeza de su propia afirmación lo mareo. Y una urgencia lo sacudió. Tenía que apresurarse y ser una mejor persona, para ser digno de ella, para poder mostrarle sus sentimientos y poder quererla con la fuerza de los sentimientos que revolvían su estomago. Pero mientras ese momento llegara nadie podía verla, no su figura, no esa belleza que mantenía escondida detrás de un holgado uniforme; porque ella era de él, sólo que ella aun no lo sabía. Y por el momento había otro problema: ella lo odiaba

Lily había vuelto a detenerse, estaban cerca del lago.

-¿Por qué sigues detrás de mí? –preguntó la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de ya no soportarlo.

James salvó la distancia que los separaba mientras se quitaba su túnica, estaba empapada pero aun así la puso sobre los hombros de Lily. A pesar de que, por igual, se le adhería al cuerpo, no resultaba tan revelador como el simple uniforme y tal vez, pensó el chico, le daría un poco de calor

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la chica, esta vez confundida. ¿Desde cuándo James era caballeroso?

-No ¿qué haces tú? No te das cuenta que te vas a resfriar acá afuera –replicó el chico de lentes sintiendo como su camisa goteaba al final de las mangas

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi salud? –preguntó ella intentando buscarle el truco a la situación. Algo estaba mal, Potter no actuaba como usualmente

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa un chico? –contraatacó él.

-¿Un chico? –repitió ella sin entender

El trueno que sonó a continuación casi ahoga un grito que provino de unos arbustos cercanos y que Lily, con alivio, reconoció de inmediato. Se acercó al lugar donde lo había escuchado y se agachó

-¿Micheal?

Un par de brazos rodearon el cuello de la pelirroja. Sorprendida, devolvió el abrazó al pequeño niño rubio de primer año que se aferraba a ella mientras lloraba susurrando –Lily, tenía miedo, los truenos…

-No te preocupes, ya pasó –decía la chica en voz baja mientras arropaba con la túnica de James al niño que temblaba de frío y terror.

El dueño de la túnica por su parte se había quedado sorprendido. ¿Un niño?

¿Lily había salido, se había empapado toda, y estaba en peligro de resfriarse por un niño? ¿¡Y encima él la podía abrazar!?

Los celos le mordieron con fuerza el estómago.

La pelirroja se incorporó –Le tiene un miedo enorme a los truenos –explicó. Y al segundo siguiente se sintió tonta por darle explicaciones a Potter.

Las palabras de Lily dejaron a James en blanco. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera o fuera demasiado rápido para notarlo y Lily se hubiera quedado detenida, justo al centro, emitiendo una luz propia que él ya había visto antes pero que en ese momento era tan fuerte que lo deslumbró. Fue como si hubiera escuchado el significado de sus palabras en voz alta: "_sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que tienen un lugar en mi corazón"._ Y vio al pequeño niño, aferrándose a ella como si fuera un puerto seguro en medio de un mar tempestuoso. Y supo que estaba bien, que quien la abrazara de aquella forma era porque realmente estaba en el corazón de Lily, y que si ella los quería, James los querría también.

La pelirroja dejó al niño en el suelo mientras le decía que debían regresar al castillo.

El chico de lentes se agachó hasta colocarse a la altura del niño de primer año. Él pequeño rubio se hizo un poco mas atrás, escondiéndose detrás de la falda de Lily.

-Sabes –dijo acercándose para no tener que gritar, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza –yo antes también le tenía miedo a los truenos –El niño salió un poco de su escondite para mirar con atención a James –pero dejé de hacerlo cuando vi que lo que ocurre antes de un trueno es un relámpago, y es algo magnífico.

El chico de lentes alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y el pequeño imitó el movimiento. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo como una línea morada y plateada informe, casi de inmediato se escuchó el trueno.

-Ves, a veces hay que soportar cosas que no son tan buenas para poder ver algunas que son preciosas.

El niño asintió, saliendo por completo de su escondite y abrazando esta vez a James. Un poco sorprendido no tardó en reaccionar y corresponder.

Los tres iban a enfermarse si no buscaban refugio pronto. –Agárrate fuerte de mí –le dijo al pequeño y rodeándolo con un brazo se incorporó. Con el brazo que tenía libre tomó la mano de Lily y comenzó a correr.

Ella, que hasta ese momento había estado absorta, intentando comprender cómo es que Potter, un ser tan egocéntrico, engreído e idiota podía saber tratar bien a un niño (tal vez sufría síndrome de doble personalidad), no replicó ante el agarre de James.

Sería la primera de muchas veces que él la sorprendería y que le permitirían a Lily llegar a desarrollar sentimientos que alguna vez creyó imposibles.


End file.
